Just For Tonight
by SassafrasTea
Summary: One Shot set after Tsunade takes office. A bet with Jiraiya leads to a night spent in the office. (explicit)


"Are you sure you locked the door?"

There was a pause before the sound of clothes being shucked was heard. "Of course I'm sure. Besides this is a Village of Shinobi, it's not like a locked door would stop anyone."

"Idiot, that doesn't make me want to do this."

"Well Princess, stop loosing bets then."

A hand came out to touch her cheek softly. "Besides, haven't you always wanted to try it here? Just think, tomorrow you'll be doing paperwork on the same desk I'm going to bend you over tonight."

Tsunade felt the shudder from his words go down her spine to pool in her stomach as a hot ball of lust. Hands, ones that had healed and taken so many lives reached out to touch his face and bring the tall Sannin in for a meeting of mouths. He'd won their bet, a silly thing she didn't even remember placing, but she hadn't minded loosing... not when this was the result.

She felt his hands reach down to lift; pulling her legs around his waist and moved into the movement crossing her ankles behind his broad back.

Her mouth, lipstick completely gone now worked a trail up to his ear before nipping the cartilage. "You have too many clothes on Jira. You should fix that."

Dark eyes gave her an inscrutable look before unceremoniously dropping her on the top of the desk. His hands, nearly twice the size of her own made quick work of shucking garments until he stood bare, battle hardened and at the moment completely hers.

"Fair's fair Tsunade princess, goddess of my life."

She snorted. "Stop using lines from your book on me Idiot. You should know by now I'm already yours."

"Prove it then," he taunted in reply already hardening for her. "Strip for Tsunade, let me see what you've given to me."

Her laughter, low and smooth echoed through the darken office. Obi, kimono top and the rest of it were shucked off until she sat; naked on the desk and crossed her legs comfortable with it.

"Enjoying the view," the Sannin teased before sobering slightly at his intense gaze. "If you're about to say something about wrinkles, I'll throw you out the window. I don't give a damn if you're naked."

Jiraiya brought a hand up to pinch his nose, a flush of embarrassment across his cheeks.

It's not that. You're… you're beautiful Tsunade. You take my breath away with it."

Her glare softened to a softer look. There was a flippant remark in her mind and on the tip of her tongue before she swallowed it back. She reached her hand out to grab his, tugging until he close enough to wrap tanned arms around his stomach in an embrace.

"I won't say it, and you know why." She said in lieu of telling him her feelings.

"You don't have to say it." I've known since we were children. He didn't speak the last, but instead leaned away from her to bend down and place a kiss to her mouth. It wasn't enough.

-To her cheeks, still not enough

- To her chest, his tongue swirling around each areola before moving on seeking more

-to her stomach not near enough to sate him

Lower and lower still, maneuvering her to lie back on the desk as he knelt in front of her waiting heat.

Tsunade panted and kept her eyes up towards the ceiling. She could feel the soft gusts from his breathing and his hands on the inside of her thighs, firm and waiting for her to give him permission.

"Tsunade?" He asked the tips of his fingers reaching out to brush curls damp with her longing.

"Please," she murmured in response. "Jira, please."

Hands dipped, parted the crease of her and spread, leaving that ball of nerves open to his questioning tongue and gentle teething.

Manicured hands touched and threaded through silvered hair as she arched her back on the wood. She felt like she was burning up as he kept the roughness of his tongue stroking her higher. There was a rumbling sound as he hummed into his work and lowered a hand down to push into her palm up and curling in a 'come hither' gesture.

She flew or maybe fell. Tsunade wasn't sure. Her strangled cry caught as she came, legs trembling and heels knocking against the desk from the force of it. He was greedy though and added another finger and then another, levering up to watch her face as he pumped and curled the digits inside her, each expression and bit back moan pushing him on.

Will of Fire he knew her body. Every move and stroke worked her like no one else ever did, ever could. At the second tightening, Tsunade levered up to bite his shoulder, muffling the cry of his name against flesh dotted with sweat.

The Toad Sage grunted at the feel of her teeth, his breath already ragged from watching her pleasure hissed out. "Are you marking me as yours then, Hime?"

Tsunade licked the bruise she had made before sending her hands questing to wrap around the length of him. Her thumb spread the drop at the tip around before stroking down firmly. "I want this." She ordered and stroked again. "Will you give it to me?"

She made him weak at the knees. She made him feel like he could run for miles.

"The desk will never hold with the both of us on it." He said in a half choking response.

Eyes darkened to sherry looked up at him. She slid of the wood and turned around, to drop her upper body on it. Blonde hair already tousled glinted in the moonlight as the Sannin looked over her shoulder at him with her legs spread as wide in invitation.

"Well?"

Jiraiya didn't say a word, but brought his hands to her hips and nudged against her. She was tight. Hot and so tight that he worked for each wet inch gained, slowly forward until he was hilted to the base of him.

Her hands had dug crescents in the desk. It was intense; each inch gained had had her forgetting how to breathe. When he stopped, she took a moment before nodding, telling him to continue.

- To take her.

Slow gentle thrusts, until the only woman he had ever loved asked for more. Then harder and harder still until his name and curses never to stop fell from lips wiped free of cosmetics. The wood groaned and nearly buckled before Jiraiya reached up hands grouping under her to pinch and roll hardened nipples before coming with a roar and shuddering against her.

He stayed there, hands cupping her chest and intimately attached unwilling to let the moment of closeness go.

Tsunade's breathing slowly leveled and she reached back to pat his thigh. "Come on. We can't stay here."

He pulled out wincing at the sensitivity of his now soft flesh. The room was silent but for the noise of them dressing.

"Come home with me tonight," She murmured. "Let me wake with you in the morning, just this once."

His head tilted forward. He wanted to tell her he'd sleep by her every night if she'd simply let him, but knew she would only stiffen and pull away. The curse she believed so strongly in would tear apart the closeness they had gained.

"Just for tonight then."


End file.
